When Movie Night gets boring
by MarcoBodt01
Summary: Jean is bored as hell ... but Marco is there to save the day! Idk about the rest of the summary. It's just a fluffy bromance oneshot, like the usual ...


(( I dedicate this story to alchemicalangels who was the first to ever give me a review, I know this one isn't much, but it'll do for now. I still need ideas for a story that will continue, instead of just one shots all the time. Any ideas? ^w^

Jean's POV

Jean was bored. Damn bored. He didn't know why everyone's eyes were glued on to the screen, seemingly enjoying the dull screenplay. That stupid protagonist hadn't been killed/squashed/vaporized yet. All this time, he's been waiting for that idiot to die. It's been boring watching him defy death again and again. Why couldn't it just be over with?

Finally out of patience, Jean glanced at Eren and Mikasa. They seemed to be into it, he wondered why Mikasa of all people would enjoy that pasty movie. Eren, he could understand. Looking over at the girls, he saw Ymir nuzzling Krista, not really paying attention as the smaller female repeatedly pointed at the screen. Jean didn't like to think of love that much anymore. Especially since he had a "horseface". Stupid Eren, it's because of him that the nickname stuck on.

He looked away, and turned to Connie and Sasha stealing a kiss thinking no one could see them. So were Armin and Annie, and after them, Ymir and Krista. Fuck. He never felt so alone ... oh, then Eren and Mikasa, that did it. He wasn't just going to watch people make out. Turning to the more mature adults, thinking they'd have the decency to not do stuff. Hange and Erwin were making an even worse scene. Shit! He looked away ... again ... and there he saw Marco contentedly sitting beside him. Jean hated to admit it, but he genuinely forgot he was there. He sighed, what kind of a best friend was he?

Meh. He needed some comfort. He absentmindedly swung an arm over the other male and stared at the screen trying to make out what was actually happening. It was total shit. What was even shittier was the view around him.

"Huh? Jean, is there something wrong?" Marco asked. Always the only one to notice if he was in a bad mood. Jean could've sworn he thought Marco was cute. Maybe it was because the light was too dark ... not that Marco wasn't always fucking cute. Looking away, Jean tried to focus on the movie again. Fuck.

FuckingfuckityfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK. The couple onscreen was making out too. Jean jerked his arm away from Marco and placed them at the back of his head, sighing crossly and closing his eyes.

"Jean." Marco repeated, raising his voice, trying to make himself recognized. Finally looking him in the eye, Jean gave a little response. "What."

Then came the eyes, those stupid, sparkly pair of eyes that Marco would use on him every time he was concerned. Jean felt heat rise to his face. This was why he didn't look much.

"Jean, I can hear those f words echoing in your head, please, tell me if something's wrong ..."

Jean groaned and sighed some more. "Fine ... I'd hate to admit it, but ... I'm ... actually kinda lonely."

Marco smiled at him. Not the one you see plastered on his face at all times ... the one Jean knew was exclusive for him. Well, at least Marco was still good. Honestly, that freckled boy was one of the good things in his life, too bad he neglected that person sometimes.

"Jean, if you're lonely, then I'll be here for you. Okay? Never forget ..."

Replacing his arm around Marco's shoulder, Jean cracked a smile of his own. "Thanks ..."

Marco's POV

Marco felt Jean's arm around him and sighed softly. He'd done it again. That simple gesture meant a lot to him. It meant Jean was looking to him for comfort. It also meant he wasn't in a bad mood anymore. Giving a quick sideways glance at Jean, he noticed his cute little habits like the furrowing of his brows, snarling and tiny curses.

What he also noticed was that Jean would notice him noticing him and that he should stop peeking and look at the movie. Marco looked at the screen and watched the poor protagonist's body get riddled with bullets only for him to run for cover and emerge unharmed.

Jean groaned again. "Fuck, that idiot is not dead yet?" That statement earned a little laugh from Marco who replied. "He's not supposed to die, Jean. That 'idiot' is the protagonist."

"Well, i don't like him."

Suddenly, Eren popped up out of nowhere. "But he's awesome! and he looks better than you, horseface."

"Fuck you, Jaeger."

"Fuck you, Kirschtein."

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

Marco didn't get the "horseface" thing. It was just plain mean. For him, Jean's face was good enough for him to become an actor. As he was thinking, Jean and Eren screamed and he remembered it was time to stop the fight. Honestly,there were some times he wanted to punch the lights out of Eren, but that wouldn't be very "Marco" of him. Gathering composure, he smiled at Eren, hopefully. Just hopefully. He didn't look scary.

"Eren, please don't be mean, Jean doesn't have a horseface. You may go back to Mikasa now, I'll take care of Jean, okay?" Eren yelped and let go of Jean's collar.

((Eren: fuck! that was scary! Those eyes ... they felt like Mikasa's, that isn't Marco!))

Marco watched Jean go into one of the other rooms. Standing near the door, he was about to come in when Jean cut him off.

"Don't you wanna see the movie? Go watch it."

Shaking his head, Marco gave his reply with a lopsided grin. "Naw, I don't want to see it anymore... that idiot doesn't die anyway." He recounted how many times he's been shot/vaporized/burned/beat up/stabbed/slashed/bitten/poisoned/ hanged/suffocated/bled/tortured/pulled/cracked/squashed to death.

Jean smirked and beckoned Marco to come closer, the other, gladly complying.

For a few minutes, both sat in silence. They knew they didn't exactly have to talk to have a nice time with each other. Because ... That's just how best friends are.

Suddenly, Jean's dry laughter broke the silence.

"Marco. Why do you put up with 'horseface' ... isn't he a mean, inconsiderate person?" Leaning in closer, he continued. "His best friend on the other hand is amazing. Maybe he should find a better best friend."

A sad smile was spread over his face. That was a rare sight. Marco himself had only seen it a few times. And when he did it, it was amazingly sincere. "I'm being serious, Marco... I'm no good for you."

Beneath his rough exterior. There was a kind, amazing person who actually had a really low self esteem. Marco had seen that person and wanted to bring that side out. Still, he knew he liked Jean exactly the way he is and that he never needed him to change. In times like this, he knew what to do. Pulling Jean into a tight hug, he searched for what to say.

With an encouraging smile, he tried to make Jean feel better. "Jean, you don't like yourself ... and that's not fair for me, because I like you ... a lot. No matter how bad you think you may be, you're Jean Kirschtein. And as far as I'm concerned. You don't need to change. Don't take what anyone says seriously. We all like you the way you are ... never forget."

Marco hoped the impact of his words would get rid of Jean's insecurities, but no answer came. He decided there were still some things to say.

"If you still don't like yourself, I'm going to stop liking you." And to Marco's surprise, Jean didn't seem surprised or shocked. He just nodded.

"Let me continue ... I'm going to stop liking you and start loving you, so it will be enough for the both of us, all right?"

With that, Jean smiled genuinely. This time, one of happiness. "Thanks, bud ... you always know what to say."

:) Jean's POV :)

Fuck. Marco's sappiness was rubbing off. Eren would probably make fun of him all day. Whatever, who cares what he thinks. He had Marco by his side now. And boy, was he glad he did.

He didn't exactly get what Marco saw in a bastard like him, but it felt nice that someone appreciated him no matter what he was.

The least thing he could do for Marco was be a better best friend. He remembered how Marco would always take whatever he gave him happily, being understanding and shit... Even if it was a prank or an insult. He's too kind for his own good. That cute idiot.

Was Marco even a human? Humans are shit. Maybe he was an angel sent from Heaven to give him something to live for. Psh, he was over thinking again. Suddenly, he saw a halo form over Marco's head. What da faaaq!?

Placing his arm around Marco for the third time, he let out a small chuckle.

"Good luck, I'm not gonna let ya go for a while. I let a little dork go for way too long."

Marco gave him the Jean-exclusive smile. "Fine with me, big guy."

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"I love you!"

"... I love you too."

END ... or is it?

Suddenly, that meathead Reiner and Bert went into the room.

"Jean!" Reiner shouted. "He's dead!"

Bertholdt was sweating as usual.

Hell yeah, he finally died! Hope he was crushed to death by a house/impaled by a giant pole/cut into several pieces and put into a suitcase.

Marco looked at him worriedly. "Just how many violent deaths are you imagining?"

Jean winked at Marco then raised an eyebrow as he turned to Reiner. "How'd he die? Can I see?"

"I dunno, maybe he just ran out of time? He didn't really die of anything ... Maybe old age, cause he died offscreen."

Jean groaned. "I only watched the movie to see him die!"

As soon as Reiner and Bert left the room, Marco pats Jean on the shoulder. Though he was secretly kinda pissed off, he was happy that Marco was there for him.

"Jean?" Marco leaned onto his shoulder and delivered a small kiss to Jean's cheek.

"F...fuck!"

END


End file.
